Nothing seems the way it is Alternative ending TLJ
by Am17
Summary: This is a what if ... I did a marathon of the (old) films in preparation for episode 9 and today in the bus this idea hit me in the head and I had to write it.


"They received the message!" said the young lieutenant, who manned the com station.

"But no one answers!" she said after a while.

Every member of the resistance heard this news, which probably meant their downfall. Leia dropped her head into her hands. Every contact, every supporter of the resistance, had been asked for help and no one wanted to help them.

Years of work would be for nothing in the end.

She had warned the Republic!

The path they had taken was not the right one. In the end, the Republic had to pay for this. The home world was destroyed, the rest of the planets began to isolate themselves more and more.

And now the end of the resistance.

What would become of the Galaxy if the First Order would win here?

"What shall we do now?" asked a fighter no older than 20 standard years old.

Leia could not answer because another fighter, old enough to have fought against the Empire in the rebellion, answered for her.

"We are fighting. We are fighting not to win, but to show everyone that the First Order can be defeated!"

Yes, Leia thought.

She knew they couldn't stay hidden here forever. Not only did they not have enough supplies, but the First Order was able to fire into the base thanks to the hole in the gigantic gate.

"That's how the spark goes out..." she muttered to herself, when she felt something she hadn't felt in a long time.

Luke had always tried to teach her, but she had always found excuses. Someone approached, she felt that in the Force. Someone, not her son, had entered the base and approached the control room. At first she thought of Ray, but Ray felt very different in the Force: raw unbridled power and untrained. But the one who approached was the complete opposite: a strength in Force not seen in years and sharpened it to a sword through decades of training.

Her eyes fixed a person approaching from the aisle. They had a long coat and a hood on.

The person lifted her Hood es he was in the middle of the control room.

"Luke," Leia whispered as she saw her brother for the first time in person in years.

Luke was standing in front of Leia and had gone on one knee and wanted to say something.

"I know what you want to say. I have a new hairstyle," she said dryly, which elicited a grin from her brother.

There it was, the grin she had missed for so long. The grin she had seen on the First Death Star so many years ago when he came into her cell to free her.

Without big words, Luke put something in her hand.

They were Hans Cubes from the Falcon.

"Luke..." she began as she looked her brother up and down.

"I know Leia," he said only before he set out to face the First Order.

She followed Luke with her eyes as he made his way through the survivors of the Radus and the first wave of the First Order.

He headed towards the hole that the laser had burned into the gate. Once there, another person dressed as Luke joined her brother. Together, they walkinto the hole, and the second person turned around and looked directly into her eyes.

What Leia said, let her heart beat faster again. A face marked by age, but her hair still fire red and eyes green like Jade.

For a long time, however, Leia could not observe the two of them, as they had disappeared in the gate.

"May the force be with you!" she said, as she pressed Hans Cube in her hand.

Only now did she realize that Luke had given her something else, an old patch of the rebellion.

As if struck by lightning, she jumped out of her position and went to the com station. Without noticeing the lieutenant, she typed in a frequency and hoped that her memory was as good as it used to be.

"Ma'am, the canal is open we will be received and heard," said the lieutenant astonished.

"I know you can hear me, and I know you're nearby. We know each other long enough that you know I know. The republic is no longer, we both know it. We also know what happens when the First Order wins. We have to fight, whether we like it or not. We both know what is at stake! I beg you! Luke is on the way to face the First Order. He gave me his patch and I call everyone on their oath, which we swore at the time of dissolution," Leia said into the microphone, waiting for an answer.

It cracked several times, as a voice sounded.

"As I see it, General Organa-Solo, we have just started a rebellion. Actually nothing new with us. Rouge Leader out!" said the a voice, those who had fought against the Empire in the rebellion and later worked in the Navy of the New Republic recognized it.

"Ships are leaving hyperspace. They are ships of the New Republic. Starhawks, frigates!" the sensor operor shouted.

"I'm register an SSD! Identification says it's the Yavin 4!"

"Thank you Wedge."

Meanwhile, Luke and his companions had come to a halt before the First Order Walkers.

They had taken their time, because Luke knew he had to take some time to get Ray and his allies here.

It was time for him to face his nephew, something he should have done years ago when he felt the dark presence in his nephew's hut.

"Hi Ben," he said loudly as well as through the Force.

"I came to complete what I started years ago. If I've done it with my father, I'll do it with you," he said more to himself than to everyone else.

Neither he nor his companion had to wait a long time for Ben's reaction.

They felt it in Force before they heard the gunshots.

Ben or as he now called himself Kylo saw from the cockpit of the shuttle as his uncle and a companion stepped out of the base of the resistance with another person.

"Finally," he said when he saw his uncle and heard his message through Force.

"All guns open fire on them," he ordered immediately, but no one responded.

General Hux next to him looked at his commander-in-chief in amazement, knowing that the guns of the Walkers were overkill for only two people.

"I said to open fire!" Ren barked again, pointing to the two figures who had drawn their lightsabers, a blue and a purple one.

"FIRE!" Hux repeated the order for all the Walkers as they opened fire on the two people.

"MORE! MORE!" Ren roared over and over again, leaving his subordinates somewhat in doubt about the mental stability of their commander-in-chief.

"That's enough!" hux barked after a sustained fire from the guns that had shot everything to ashes.

Kylo looked at his general full of hatred when he felt something in the Force, which he thought was impossible. Without a fuss, he looked out of the cockpit window and, in fact, behind a wall of the planet's crystals, his uncle and aunt were still standing with drawn lightsabers.

His uncle lowered his sword free hand and the crystals dropped to the ground. Without flinching, his uncle looked directly at him and swept some dust off his shoulder, while his aunt pointed her sword on the shuttle. Both had a grin on their faces, which made his blood boil.

"Fire again!" he shouted at his subordinates, but was interrupted by a shock from the shuttle.

"What's going on!" he barked at the pilot.

"Sir, New Republic ships have just appeared in orbit and launched fighters. We are being attacked by them," the pilot replied, panicked, as one of the Walker next to him was hit by a bomber and exploded.

"Take us away!" ordered Hux when the next Walker was hit.

In orbit around the planet, Admiral Wedge Antilles had his hands full with leading his fleet, one of the few left after the fragmentation by the surviving senators, against the Ships of the First Order.

"Order the _Star Of Alderaan_ further back_._ The Dreadnought is badly damaged, but its weapons are still ready to fire. Gold Squadron should take care of it. Send the **Hope** and the _Dodonna_ after this star destroyer. He must not leave the battlefield," he ordered from the bridge of his flagship.

"And send ground troops to the planet. We don't know if the First Order has landed more than just Walkers."

Hours after the arrival of the New Republic fleet and the evacuation of the surviving of the resistance, three figures stood on the battlefield. All had an unnatural shimmering edge around them.

"So, it did something good, that we talked to him," said the tallest of the them.

"Yes, it has. I just hope he's ready for what's waiting for him," the other person said.

"May the Force be with him..." said the smallest, green one.


End file.
